perilous journey
by Toni
Summary: This is my version of ep. 3, which will hopefully include all the important moments. I want to use the POV of each major character.
1. Default Chapter

The heart of tragedy does not lie in stealing or taking away… It is in putting on, in adding, smothering without the pillows. (T.H. White)

One glance at the haunted look in Obi-Wan's eyes told Padme there was something horribly wrong, which could realistically mean only one thing.

"He's dead, isn't he."

This was absolutely refusing to sink in.Probably it wouldn't for a long time.

"Ams I…it happened so fast.I found him, and he was so angry, at everything in the whole galaxy, it seemed.I didn't want to fight, but we did and…and he fell into a molten pit."

Padme was almost certain that her heart stopped beating for a moment.Her handsome knight, her husband and… gone forever.

"Anakin's not only my husband, he's the father of my children."

That was surprising enough to keep an almost unbearable silence in the room for a minute.

"Yes. I haven't told the press, I didn't want them to find out before my own husband…but, gods, that'll never happen now."

"Ams, it is crucial that Palpatine never knows you have children". Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

The terrifying reality dawned on her."And that can never happen if I'm acting as queen".

She simply put her arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders and cried as though she would never stop.

*******************************************************

Bail Organa, prince and senator from Alderaan, was trying to pay attention to his advisors, who were discussing what type of action to take against the Mandalorian attacks.While he hated them as much as everyone else, he couldn't get his conversation with Obi-Wan out of his mind.His wife, Sabe, had seemed both horrified and excited at the same time, and he had to admit he was starting to feel the same way.Of course he had to say it was fine for Padme to come, but what about the future months, no, years?He would love to have a child of his own, but any talk about that would have to wait until Amidala arrived.

"There must be a pattern of some sort to these attacks.We have to learn what it is to have any hope of being prepared."

What a wonderful jolt into reality.Still, he had to respond."Yes, of course, but they have been attacking random systems."

Once Sabe and Padme were finally able to talk on their own, the looks they gave each other communicated really all that had to be.

"Ams, have you thought at all about your plans now?"

For a second, Padme looked at her like she hadn't understood. "No, I'm not really sure.My life was supposed to be figures out when I was fourteen. Now, I honestly don't know."

"What I mean is, have you really been able to think through whether you want to go through with this plan.You've been through so much already, and, believe me, I don't want to add to it.You've got enough pressure without me adding to it."

"Sabe, you've always been a true friend, and yes, I'm sure about that much.I wouldn't trust anyone but you and Bail."

"You don't know how much that means to me."


	2. perilous journey continued...

Now to part 2… (Sorry this took so long. GL's toys are so much fun to play with, but they can be tougher than you think to write). Part 3 will hopefully be coming much more quickly.

For some reason, no one detected the Mandalorian ship as it made its way towards Naboo.None of them dared question their mission, or what was so important about that small outer rim planet.While they were used to receiving strange orders, they had always had some meaning – or something Sidious wanted destroyed. Such an easy mission, though - the Naboo were peace-loving and should have no reason to think that anything could possibly happen to them. Had they learned nothing from the Trade Federation's attack ten years before? Of course, that had been ten years before – such short memories

************************************************************************************************************

Insanely furious that his own mentor would treat him as a nameless enemy, he could do nothing as the fire, both internal and external, raged.Any coherent thought stopped.All the lies and half truths and broken promises suddenly disappeared in a sea of pain. Maybe it was better this way – let the fires burn and eat away at him and take away the ones that had always been in his heart.There was no use even trying to break free. This was the end.What a noble cause it had seemed at the time – to be free. But whenever had _that_ happened? Never. Maybe that had been the truth after all – he was never going to be free – and of course he hadn't kept his promise.

*As he lay perfectly still in her lap, Anakin could sense that something was wrong.

"What is it, angel?", he asked, sitting up to face her.

"Can we really ever truly be together? I know you're dedicated to the Jedi, you've wanted to be one since you were nine.I wouldn't ever want to be the reason you left the Order, but would the Council ever agree to us being married?"

"I don't care what they say, I love you. I've always been in love with you, and I always will, no matter what happens. I know we're destined to be together, that's enough for them." *

Suddenly, something came out of the dark and grabbed him…

When the Mandalorians reached the plains of Naboo, planning to set a trail of fire on their way to the capital city, they found themselves looking straight into hundreds of blasters. How had they ever even known they were coming? It didn't matter, really, in any case.It wasn't as though they didn't have their own weapons or thought any mission would be too easy.

Although many of them didn't make it, enough still managed to reach Theed…

When news of the attack reached Alderaan, Padme immediately prepared to leave.Bail thought it was his duty to stop her.

"It's too dangerous.Besides, the outcome will have already been decided when you get there".

"I'm not abandoning my planet when everyone there needs me the most.You wouldn't stay away from Alderaan if it was in trouble."

He couldn't disagree with that.And without another word, she was out the door and onto the ship.


	3. Butterfly

(Here's the next segment – I haven't done as much over the break as I thought, which doesn't mean I'm not having fun with it.) 

As Obi-Wan entered the Temple to try to explain what had happened in the last few months, he wondered if that would even be possible. But sure enough, there was Mace Windu, and from the way he was looking, knew everything about what he had been doing already.

"We have heard that you did not successfully train Anakin.Now, we understand that it is easy to be tempted by the Darkside, but you must try to correct this situation, for the sake of the entire galaxy."

Not far away, Palpatine lazily looked out over his balcony.He felt so close to having exactly what he wanted, what he had been planning, for years.The wars had almost caused enough damage that he could justify proclaiming himself Emperor of the entire Republic.Not to mention, Skywalker would have to be grateful to him for saving his life – or what was left of it.He would be by far the most valuable apprentice he had ever had.

Of course, there was that pesky distraction.That Naberrie girl who had been so helpful in getting him elected Chancellor.He'd have to see if he could make her disappear and blame someone else.Besides, that would completely take away this ridiculous idea that would come into his head.At times, he would have a strange sense that she would somehow, indirectly, be responsible for his own death.

*******************************************************

As Padme explored the city, she became both devastated and proud that so much was left.Suddenly, thoughts of her family came into her head.What did they think had happened to her?After considering whether or not to go, though, she decided against it.For all she knew, someone was following her – had been since she left Naboo.

Besides, she wasn't only thinking about herself anymore, she thought, as she slowly, protectively, put a hand on her abdomen.She'd lost so much already, she couldn't imagine giving up one or both of her twins, who she loved so much already – but could she give them everything they needed? Her thoughts were interrupted as she walked into the palace and saw…


End file.
